residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Doctor's confession
'Doctor's confession '(confession du docteur) est un document de ''Resident Evil Outbreak File#2''. Il peut être lu dans le scénario Flashback. Emplacement Le document se trouve dans l'hôpital abandonné, plus exactement, dans le bureau du directeur. Il faut avoir vaincu la plante au préalable. Description La confession d'un docteur révélant l'implication importante d'Umbrella dans des essais cliniques illégaux qui se tenaient dans son hôpital. Transcription Français= Tout a changé ici. Les plantes subissent peut-être les effets des médicaments. Je vais mourir aujourd'hui. Je vais aller en enfer pour ce que j'ai fait. Je suis l'un des médecins qui ont pris part aux expériences. Les médicaments d'Umbrella étaient administrés aux patients et les résultats envoyés à la société. On a sacrifié des vies pour de l'argent. Leur programme avait déraillé. Ils sont allés trop loin. J'ai récemment appris qu'Umbrella utilise les résultats de ces expériences pour développer des armes biologiques. Nous sommes tous coupables, mais l'administrateur de l'hôpital avait des raisons encore plus pressantes. La maladie de sa femme était incurable. Il était donc prêt à tout essayer pour la sauver. La police a vite eu vent de ce trafic de médicaments mais, malgré ses menaces, n'a pas engagé de poursuites. C'est là que j'ai pris conscience du pouvoir d'Umbrella. Ils contrôlent même la police. Après ce qui est arrivé au reporter, on pensait que tous les médias allaient enquêter sur l'hôpital. On se trompait. L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, mais il permet d'acheter le silence. Tout cela remonte à 5 ans. J'ai tourné la page. J'ai quitté Raccoon. Mais j'entends encore les cris. Ca ne s'arrête jamais. La folie qui me gagne est peut-être un châtiment pour mes crimes contre l'humanité. Je pense que personne ne lira ces lignes. Mais peu importe. Plus rien n'a d'importance désormais. Je n'en peux plus. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que ça s'arrête. Alan |-| Anglais= I can hardly recognize this place. Perhaps the plants are subject to the experimental drugs' effects. All I know is that I will die today. I will go to hell to pay for what I have done. I was one of the doctor's involved in the experiments here. The test drugs supplied by Umbrella were routinely administered to patients and results returned to the company. We were trading human lives for money. Their scheme had run off the tracks. They were completely out of control. I've only recently come to know that the data is apparently being used by Umbrella for the development of biological weaponry. We are all criminals here, but the Administrator alone had the ultimate motivation in his wife. Her disease had been declared incurable, and the prognosis had driven him to try any and all means to help her. It wasn't long until the police got wind of the illegal drug imports, but they never pressed charges as threatened. That's when I first became aware of Umbrella's power. They even control the police. After what happened with the reporter, we thought the hospital could not longer slide beneath the media's radar. We were wrong. Money makes the world go round, and it also keeps people quiet. It's been 5 years since then. I've moved on. Moved away from Raccoon. But I still hear the screams. They never stop. Perhaps this insanity is some sort of divine punishment for my crimes against humanity. I doubt anyone will ever read this, but it doesn't matter in the end. Nothing matters now. I've had enough of this. All of it. All I want now is sweet release. Alan |-| Japonais= ここもすっかり変わり果てた。 この植物たちは、おそらく試薬の残留物の影響を受けたのだろう。 私は今日、ここで死ぬ。すべての罪を明かし、地獄へ向かおうと思う。 私はこの病院での実験に関わった医師の一人だ。 アンブレラから提供される未承認試薬を患者に無断投与し、その経過データを送る。 見返りに多額の報酬…まさに、人の命を金に替えていたわけだ。 彼らの寄越す試薬は、どれも常軌を逸したシロモノばかりだった。 後でわかったことだが、データは生物兵器の開発にもフィードバックされていたらしい。 病院ぐるみの犯行だったが、院長だけは動機が違ったかも知れない。 彼の奥さんも患者として入院しており、すでに不治の病に冒されていた。 違法の薬でも何でも、試すしかない状況ではあっただろう。 一度、外国の製薬業者からのたれこみで警察が介入したことがあったが、 裏から手を回され、うやむやに処理された。 アンブレラの力を思い知った。 警察などより、よほど恐ろしい。 新聞記者の傷害事件がきっかけとなってマスコミの注目を避けられなくなり、さすがに病院は閉鎖されたが、真相が明るみになることはついになかった。 証拠品は回収され、我々は金で口を封じられた。 それから他所の街に移り住んで5年。 耳から、うめき声が離れない。 試薬の毒素にあてられたせいか、日増しに健康は害されていく。 あの狂気に関わった罰だろうか。 誰かがこれを読んでくれるとは思えないが、書かずにはいられなかった。 …何にせよ、もうこりごりだ。 今はもう、一刻も早く解放されたい。 アラン Galerie Pcsx2 2019-01-05 16-18-32-52.png Pcsx2 2019-01-05 16-18-35-16.png Pcsx2 2019-01-05 16-18-36-47.png Pcsx2 2019-01-05 16-18-37-61.png Pcsx2 2019-01-06 23-30-32-00.png Pcsx2 2019-01-05 16-18-39-20.png Pcsx2 2019-01-05 16-18-40-06.png Pcsx2 2019-01-05 16-18-40-93.png Notes * Commentaires du personnage, à la lecture du document : ** « Mon Dieu... » ** « Des cobayes humains... » Apparition * Resident Evil Outbreak File#2 en:Doctor's confession Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil Outbreak 2